Kamakiri
}} Kamakiri is one of the Shandian warriors that fought to take Upper Yard from Enel. Appearance Kamakiri is a muscular, dark-skinned man with a Mohawk hairstyle and a pair of big, round sunglassess with red lenses and white frame. He has two big and colored earrings hanging from his ears. On his back he has a pair of classical Shandian wings. Kamakiri wears a grass skirt, similar to the ones worn by his companions, but with a red and green elaborate belt around the waist. He also sports a light red fur vest,and a necklace that seems to be made of some animal's claws or teeth. Personality Kamakiri seems to be one of Wiper's most trusted fighters and is also good friends with Laki and Aisa, acting much kinder than the other warriors. Unlike his boss, he always retains a calm demeanor. Abilities and Powers Kamakiri is one of the strongest Shandian warriors, most likely the strongest under Wiper himself. His combat skills were praised by Enel himself, who offered only to Kamakiri a chance of killing him. The God's electricity-made body however prevented the Shandian from killing him, and he easily defeated him. Weapons He uses a spear and a Burn Blade as weapons, and he can fly proficiently on a Jet Board. Kamakiri also displayed incredible resistance, as he was able to continue fighting after receiving a bad injure from Ohm, and survived Enel's destructive attack. History Being one of the Shandian, he was born in the sight of war. He together with with his Shandian friends was told about the story of Calgara. Enel's Survival Game He was first seen noticing Aisa going to Upper Yard again to get Vearth. After the meeting, together with the warriors, they starteded moving to the God's Shrine. His group together with Kamakiri confronted Gedatsu, one of Enel's priest. Kamakiri had been wounded causing them to retreat. All of the Shandian Warriors had been asked by Wiper if they were ready to step over their fallen comrades, and only those who answered yes would be the ones who must come with Wiper. As they proceed to the forest, all of them except Wiper were stuck of Ordeal of String by Shura. Wiper suddenly appeared out of nowhere then attacked Shura by using a Reject Dial. Braham states that they must split up because the island is enemy's territory, they can't stay in a group or they'll be captured again. After the conversation they started to move. As he moved with one ally Shandian, Enel showed up and struck the Shandian. Enel then ordered Kamakiri to hit him, giving him five minutes to do so, while sitting in one place, not moving. He stabbed Enel in his head with his spear, but he was unable to injure Enel due to his fruit power and was struck by Enel's thunder. Kamakiri quickly used his burning sword but it just continued through the tree. He was hit by Enel's attack 1,000,000 Volt: Shock Release. He regained consciousness when Laki passed by and ordered her to tell Wiper that there's no way to defeat Enel before losing consiousness again. End of 400 Year War As the war ends, he was seen celebrating with the Skypieans. After that, he and his people returned to their native homeland, Upper Yard. There, they settled with the rest of the Skypieans, sharing the land with one another. Kamakiri was last seen with his companions, striving to restore the forest. Two Years Later After the timeskip, Kamakiri serves under Wiper as the guards of Skypiea's God, along with Genbo and Braham. Translation and Dub Issues Kamakiri (螳螂) is Japanese for Praying Mantis. Trivia * In a recent Japanese Fan Poll, Kamakiri is currently ranked the 45th most popular character in One Piece. Site Navigation Category:Shandians Category:Male Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Skypiea Characters